Les fraises des bois
by Ordalya
Summary: Juin 1933. C'est une histoire de curiosité, de fraises, de fontaine, d'orage et d'amitié naissante. C'est une histoire de secrets. C'est une histoire entre Désirée et Jeanne.


**Voilà, voilà, je suis ravie de vous présenter Désirée Saint Juste, jeune sorcière française de Sang-Pur, née en 1926. J'ai très envie de vous raconter sa vie - qu'elle a eut le temps de remplir en un quasi-siècle d'existence. Il y aura des guerres, des naissances, des amitiés, des rencontres, des morts aussi... tout ce qui remplit une vie de sorcière, quoi !**

**Je vous laisse faire connaissance, cet épisode est le début de tout, pour Désirée.**

* * *

L'orage était terminé. Désirée regardait par la fenêtre les nuages qui s'éloignaient. Elle trépignait d'impatience, assise sur une banquette du salon. Elle ne pouvait sortir avant d'avoir reçu l'autorisation de ses parents. Si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait pas aller à la fête du solstice d'été qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait cette fête ! Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher pour un caprice d'enfant à si peu de temps du début de la fête. Même si elle avait très envie d'aller courir dehors.

Elle soupira d'ennui, elle avait déjà tout essayer pour tromper l'ennui mais rien n'avait pu retenir son attention très longtemps. Les livres de contes étaient éparpillés sur le sol, ouverts sur des images de fées, d'arbres à prunes dirigeables, de dragons, mais ils ne l'intéressaient pas : elle les connaissaient par cœur ! Les jeux de cartes se trouvaient sur la tables basse, devant elle, mais elle n'aimait pas jouer toute seule et son frère Fernand avait refusé de jouer avec elle. Il lui avait répondu d'un ton supérieur qu'il avait un lettre à écrire à son ami à propos de chose qui ne concernaient absolument pas les petites filles de sept ans. A ces mots, Désirée s'était détournée, froissée, et s'était dirigée, le menton relevé et l'air pincé vers le salon qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Les dernières gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long des carreaux et le soleil commençait à percer les nuages, teintant de doré les hautes herbes dans le fond du parc. Désirée tendit l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer si Sibylle, un des elfes de maison ou même sa mère se dirigeait vers le salon pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait enfin sortir. Mais rien ne venait. Encore fallait-il que son père se souvienne de sa promesse car lui seul pouvait donner l'autorisation sa femme ne se risquerait jamais à le contrarier et Merlin savait à quel point les colères du maître de céans étaient phénoménales si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur d'oublier qui dirigeait le domaine.

Lorsque son père était présent, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Surtout pas. Il disait que le simple fait de l'entendre courir partout dans la maison l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Son père présent, c'était toute la maisonnée qui était sur les nerfs : sa mère tournait en rond dans ses appartements sans pouvoir inviter d'amie – le bruit, toujours ! - ni aller en visiter – son mari pouvait avoir besoin d'elle pour une quelconque affaire, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, aussi loin que se souvienne Désirée – Sibylle avait la hantise de rater un plat et bannissait Désirée de la cuisine, ne la voulant pas dans ses jambes pendants les quelques jours où M. Saint Juste serait là et Fernand craignait et respectait trop son père – qu'il voyait peu depuis qu'il était en pension à l'école de Bellebastille, l'équivalent masculin de Beauxbâtons – pour oser ne serait-ce que faire grincer le parquet de sa chambre. Heureusement que son père était rarement là et préférait passer sa semaine à Paris, dans l'hôtel particulier de la famille, dans le quartier chic sorcier.

Aujourd'hui avait été pire. La nervosité ambiante avait été accentuée par l'air lourd d'orage dès le matin. En repensant au repas de ce midi, Désirée se dit que l'atmosphère de la maison correspondait bien à celle du ciel. L'orage avait éclaté au moment du dessert, alors qu'il terminait leur repas dans un silence de plomb. Désirée avait sauté de sa chaise, annonçant qu'elle allait jouer dehors. La voix de son père avait alors claqué comme un coup de tonnerre :

« Désirée ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous resterez à l'intérieur ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il reprit :

« Vous m'agacez, Désirée ! Vous resterez dans le petit salon – et en silence, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche. Que je ne vous voie pas dehors avant d'en avoir reçu l'autorisation ! »

Fernand ricanait derrière sa main en voyant le visage défait de sa petite sœur mais il reçu le même ordre glacial. Et si ce n'était pas respecté, il n'y aurait pas de fête du Solstice pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Ses pieds chaussés de sandales vernies frottaient le parquet avec impatience. Il faisait beau maintenant, qu'est-ce que son père attendait pour lui donner l'autorisation ? La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit doucement et Ally, un des elfes de maison de la famille, s'avança vers elle :

« Maître Fernand Saint Juste a dit que Maîtresse Désirée avait l'autorisation d'aller jouer dehors, Maîtresse »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Désirée et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour filer vers le jardin, remerciant l'elfe d'un « merci » tonitruant.

Elle dévala les marches du perron, emprunta en courant l'allée gravillonnée vers les bois au fond du jardin. C'était son terrain de jeu préféré : les hêtres étaient assez hauts pour laisser un espace dégagé à leurs pieds et à la lisière poussaient des buissons qui cachait la vue depuis la maison. Le bois était assez grand et chaque jour elle en explorait une nouvelle partie, en allant toujours plus près du mur d'enceinte.

Les arbres dégoulinaient d'eau à grosses gouttes. Le moindre frémissement de vent arrosait le cou Désirée. Le sol était un peu boueux à cause de la pluie mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, tout ce qui comptait était la source, son objectif aujourd'hui. Celle-ci se trouvait près du mur à un endroit où il était assez proche de la lisière du bois. Cette source était en fait une remontée d'eau d'un puits qui avait été demandée par un précédant propriétaire. Il voulait une source, avec de l'eau jaillissant du sol, avec le clapotis de l'eau. Il voulait un endroit romantique, mignon, où il aurait pu impressionner la femme qu'il allait épouser. Maintenant, l'endroit était un peu à l'abandon, oublié peu à peu par les occupants des lieux. Des fougères, des mousses avaient colonisé l'herbe autour de la source. Le marbre, qui servait d'écrin à l'eau, quant à lui était resté aussi propre que si il venait d'être taillé. Il y avait sans doute un sortilège quelconque de conservation là-dessous.

Le marbre était taillé pour donner l'impression que l'eau sortait d'une petite grotte, au sommet du bloc. Il y avait des petites fées, des fleurs, des femmes drapées dans de grands tissus sculptées tout autour de la petites grotte. Certaines étaient représentées jouant de la musique, jetant quelques sortilèges à des animaux, d'autres se regardaient dans un miroir, parlaient avec les fées. Le sculpteur avait travaillé le marbre avec tant de finesse que Désirée avait toujours l'impression que les personnages allait se mettre à bouger pour venir l'inviter dans leur jeux. L'eau après être sortie de la grotte, cascadait dans plusieurs bassin successifs, disposés en escalier. Il y en avait deux qui restaient suspendu magiquement au milieu du parcours de l'eau. Un jour, Désirée avait dérapé sur le sol humide et pour se rattraper, elle s'était accrochée à un de ces bassin. Celui-ci était sorti de son emplacement et quand Désirée l'eut lâché, il se mit à tourner sur lui même en arrosant tout autour. Puis il était revenu tranquillement à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Depuis, Désirée adorait pousser ces bassins, toujours un peu plus fort, pour voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller.

Elle pataugea dans l'eau quelques minutes, se trempant un peu plus. Si ses parents la voyait, dans cet état, les sandales vernies à présent recouvertes de boue et de brin d'herbes, la robe verte tachée par le terre noire et des traces de boue sur les joues, elle serait à coup sûr privée de la fête du solstice. Mais elle savait que Sibylle la couvrirait, même si elle lèverait les yeux au ciel en la voyant toute boueuse.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine lorsqu'elle remarqua pour la première fois un arbre, aux branches épaisses et basses, qui poussait le long du mur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était comme s'il était apparu, tout d'un coup. Ses branches tordues donnaient l'impression de vouloir écraser le mur. Elle s'approcha et se hissa sur les premières branches. Elle testa la solidité de celles-ci en sautant légèrement dessus. Elle sourit : les branches tiendraient sans problème. L'arbre était parfait. Elle allait enfin voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté du mur !

Désirée grimpa sur une branche qui passait par dessus le mur et s'assit à califourchon. L'Autre Coté était grand. Bien plus grand que le parc du château. Il y avait de grand prés à l'herbe jaunie, délimités par des haies serrées. Il y avait quelques vaches et chevaux dans les prés, mais pas de moldu qui travaillaient dans les champs. Son père lui avait dit que les moldus était tellement inférieur aux sorciers qu'ils étaient obligés de travailler la terre pour pouvoir survivre. En ne voyant personne dans les champs, Désirée se dit que son père lui avait menti. Et puis comment pouvait-il savoir ce que les moldus faisaient de leur journée sans avoir mit une seule fois les pieds dan sleur monde ?

Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre de son arbre, déçue par ce qu'elle avait vu, quand elle entendit quelqu'un chanter :

« -lune, mon ami Pierrot, prête moi ta plume, pour écr- Aah ! Non ! Descend de là ! Descend espèce de cabot plein de puce ! »

C'était une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés tout juste retenus par un lien en queue de cheval. Elle portait un pantalon, coupé aux genoux et une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir qui devait faire plusieurs fois le tour de son corps. La petite fille était accompagnée d'un chien au poils longs et bruns qui paraissait vouloir grimper sur ses épaules. L'un et l'autre était aussi boueux que Désirée.

Le chien, remarquant Désirée, se mit à aboyer, délaissant sa maîtresse. Celle-ci leva le visage vers Désirée et la regarda, la tête penchée :

« Bonjour !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas de jupe ? la coupa Désirée. »

L'autre, en bas, planta ses poings sur ses hanches et remonta le menton dans un geste plein de dédain : « Les jupes, c'est nul, tu peux pas courir avec, d'abord ! Et toi, pourquoi t'es dans l'arbre ?

-J'habite ici, répondit Désirée en désignant du pouce le parc derrière elle.

-C'est pas possible. Y a personne qu'habite ici depuis une éternité. C'est mon père qui dit toujours ça !

Les sourcils de Désirée se haussèrent involontairement dans une parfaite imitation de l'expression pleine de dédain et de pitié qu'avait son père, de temps en temps. « Ton père raconte n'importe quoi ! J'habite ici depuis que je suis toute petite et mon père il habitait là aussi quand il était petit, et son père à lui aussi ! » Le chien jappa, comme pour approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'autre fille le regarda comme si elle avait été trahie, l'air mauvais. Désirée balança ses pieds, une moue suffisante sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. « Même ton chien est d'accord avec moi, t'as vu ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Le Chien.

-Mais ce n'est pas un nom, ça ! C'est comme si tu t'appelai La Fille ! Répliqua Désirée.

-Pfff... N'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que c'est un nom. Et moi je m'appelle Jeanne, pas La Fille ! » Jeanne regardait toujours son chien, les bras croisés, alors que celui-ci lui tournait autour en jappant en direction de Désirée. « Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? » Puis sans attendre la réponse de Désirée, elle ajouta. « On dirait qu'il a envie de jouer avec toi, tu viens ? Ou tu reste perchée toute la journée sur ta branche ? »

Désirée se demanda si aller jouer de l'autre coté du mur était une bonne idée, étant donné l'humeur de son père en ce moment. Jeanne s'impatientait et le chien tournoyait autour d'elle à toute allure. Désirée balança encore une fois ses pieds. Sa décision était déjà prise mais elle avait envie de se faire désirer un peu. Elle sourit à l'autre petite fille :

« Bon alors ! C'est oui ou c'est non ? demanda Jeanne, visiblement agacée. Parce que sinon je m'en vais tout de suite »

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner et repris un peu trop fort :

« Eh ! Le Chien ! Tu viens, on va manger des fraises !

-Eh ! Attend-moi ! cria tout d'un coup Désirée, prise à son propre piège. Attend ! J'veux manger des fraises, aussi ! »

Désirée sauta de son perchoir, sans faire attention au bruit de déchirure. Elle se précipita à la suite de Jeanne qui affichait un sourire malin. Désirée fit mine de ne pas le voir. Elle tendit une main à Jeanne et dit d'une voix légèrement essoufflée :

« Je m'appelle Désirée et je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! »

Jeanne eut un grand sourire qui creusa deux fossettes sur ses joues, puis Désirée repris :

« Bon, alors, et tes fraises ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, semblant se rendre compte que peut-être les fraises n'avaient été qu'un piège pour l'attirer dehors et qu'elles n'existaient pas ! Les recommandations de ses parents au sujets des moldus lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle prit peur : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de sauter de l'autre coté ? Jeanne eut alors un autre sourire plus rassurant, comme si elle avait sentit que sa nouvelle amie commençait à paniquer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne sont pas loin ! Elle sont juste derrière la haie, là-bas ! rajouta-t-elle en désignant des arbres à une centaines de mètre plus loin. »

Elles durent franchir une clôture de barbelés, un fossé rempli d'orties et passer à travers la haie pour découvrir les quelques pieds de fraises sauvages. Le Chien les avait devancées et reniflait un peu partout : il débusqua un moineau un peu malade sans doute et le croqua sans faire plus de manières, sous les yeux des deux fillettes. Elles se regardèrent, hésitantes : devait-elles êtres horrifiées de l'absence de pitié du Chien ou bien devait-elles le laisser faire ? Après tout, c'était la loi de la nature, non ? Jeanne finalement se détourna du chien et s'agenouilla devant les fraises. Voyant que Désirée regardait toujours le Chien, elle tira sur le bas de sa jupe pour attirer son attention.

« Désirée ! Eh ! Regarde ! On a de la chance aujourd'hui, 'y en a plein ! »

Cela suffit à détourner l'attention de Désirée et elle rejoignit Jeanne devant les fraises. Avisant le nombre de fruits présents, elle laissa échapper une exclamation pleine de joie et de gourmandise. Rapidement, les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent avec les mains pleines de fraises. Désirée, dont la patience avait été mise à rude épreuve dans la journée, s'en agaça rapidement. Ses mains pleines la gênaient et en voulant ramasser toujours plus de fraises, elle en laissait tomber autant qu'elle en cueillait. Elle tendit impérieusement la poignée de fruits qu'elle avait déjà ramassé à Jeanne en lui demandant de l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que …, » commença Jeanne avant de s'interrompre en voyant Désirée aller chercher quelques feuilles de noisetier . Désirée se rassit en face de Jeanne et disposa les feuilles de façon à ce qu'elles forment un disque grand comme une crêpe. Jeanne se demanda un instant si les gens qui habitaient une maison qui n'était pas habitée en réalité, mangeaient les fraises sauvages sur des crêpes de feuilles de noisetier. Désirée prit la parole, interrompant Jeanne dans ses hypothèses :

« D'habitude, je le fait avec des morceaux de parchemins, alors je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. »

Du _parchemin _? D'après les manuels d'histoire de Jeanne, c'était au moyen-age que l'on écrivait sur du parchemin. Alors pourquoi Désirée parlait de parchemin ? Et …

« Qu'est-ce qui va peut-être marcher ? » demanda Jeanne, clairement intriguée par le bricolage de Désirée. Celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire et se concentra sur les feuilles. Et petit à petit, Jeanne put voir les feuilles se courber, se coller et se rigidifier. Quand Désirée releva les yeux, les feuilles avaient pris la forme d'un bol. Jeanne écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle se leva d'un bond, lachant les fraises qu'elle avait en main :

« Qu'est-ce... que … que tu … tu », elle en bégayait. Le chien s'approcha, attiré par l'agitation soudaine de sa maîtresse, et par curiosité, il voulu renifler le bol de feuilles. Il éternua, faisant voler le bol dans les fraises. Désirée rit nerveusement :

« C'est la seule chose de magie que je sais faire Jeanne ! C'est pas dangereux ! Et puis c'est plus pratique pour ramasser les fraises, non ? reprit-elle, un peu paniquée à l'idée que Jeanne aille tout raconter aux moldus. Regarde ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Désirée se mit à ramasser les fraises que Jeanne avait lâché en se levant.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Jeanne en chuchotant, comme si elle avait senti que ce qui venait de se passer était un secret. Comment … ?

-C'est de la magie, répondit Désirée, légèrement soulagée en voyant que Jeanne n'allait pas partir en courant pour tout raconter. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire, mais mes parents savent faire beaucoup plus de choses. On est des sorciers, tu sais !

-Ça... ça existe ? Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Vrai de vrai? Insista Jeanne avec un début de sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Vrai de vrai !» confirma Désirée, assurée, cette fois-ci, que Jeanne n'allait rien raconter à ses parents. Il y eu un silence où elles ramassèrent encore quelques fraises, puis Jeanne dit, pensive :

« C'est à cause de ça que tout le monde croit qu'il n'y a personne qui habite le château...

-A cause de quoi ?

-Ben, si vous êtes des sorciers... Enfin, si j'étais sorcière, moi, je n'aimerais pas que d'autres personne savent ce que je suis. Donc je ferais en sorte que tout le monde croie autre chose que le vérité. Et pour votre château, vous avez fait quelque chose qui fait que ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers ne savent pas qu'ils y a des gens qui habitent là. » Jeanne s'arrêta dans son explication et regarda Désirée, l'air d'attendre une quelconque réaction, mais comme rien ne venait, elle reprit d'une petite voix : « Je dis ça, mais c'est juste comment je ferais si j'étais sorcière, hein, parce que je ne suis pas sorcière et que je ne sais pas...

-T'as tout compris ! S'exclama alors Désirée en frappant dans ses mains. Même mon frère, il ne savait pas l'année dernière, comment les moldus faisait pour ne pas savoir qu'il y avait des gens dans le château ! Alors que lui il a douze ans ! Il y a un sortilège qui est jeté sur tout le mur, autour du château, il s'appelle repousse-moldus. C'est pratique : vous, vous voyez un vieux château tout moche et nous on voit le vrai château avec un beau parc et des jolies pierres blanches. » Elle conclu son explication avec grand sourire.

« Ça veut dire quoi moldu ?

-Ben, c'est ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers, comme toi, c'est évident, non ?

-T'es sûre que je ne suis pas sorcière ? Demanda tout de même Jeanne avec espoir, même si, au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière.

-Si tu vois le château comme une ruine, alors, non, tu n'est pas sorcière... »

Jeanne lança un regard vers le château puis se détourna, déçue, quand elle vit les ruines. Désirée lui mit le bol de fraises sous les yeux avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Jeanne sourit et piocha quelques fruits.

« Mais tu sais, reprit Désirée. C'est pas parce que tu est une moldue que je n'aimerais pas être ton amie, hein ? Je trouve que le parc est petit, et puis je suis toute seule à jouer dedans, c'est pas drôle, mon frère ne veux plus jouer avec moi. Alors qu'ici, 'y a toi, et puis c'est beaucoup plus grand, non ?

-Tu viendras une autre fois avec moi ? Vrai ?

-Si tu jures que tu ne diras rien aux autres moldus, alors je viendrais une autre fois !

-C'est un secret ! S'exclama alors Jeanne en acquiesçant. On fait un serment, alors ! Donne ton petit doigt ! »

Les deux fillettes tendirent leurs petits doigts au dessus du bol de fraises, les nouèrent et récitèrent : « Je jure de ne rien raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est un secret en Jeanne et Désirée ! » Elles se regardèrent, un sourire plein de promesses sur les lèvres :

-Tu me feras visiter ? Demanda Désirée.

-Oui, oui et oui ! Je te promet que tu va connaître au moins aussi bien que moi le coin !

Quand Désirée rentra chez elle, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait de la boue sur les genoux, sa robe était tachée, déchirée, elle avait de la fraise coincée entre les dents, des brindilles coincées dans les cheveux et un sourire gigantesque qui lui barrait le visage. Ce fut Sibylle qui la vit en première et heureusement pour Désirée, celle-ci l'envoya tout de suite se laver. Si l'un ou l'autre de ses parents l'avaient vu dans cet état-là, Désirée aurait pu dire adieu à toutes ses prochaines sorties dans le parc.


End file.
